Donald Duck
Donald Duck est un personnage de fiction créé en 1934 pour les studios Disney. Sa première apparition au cinéma a lieu le 9 juin 1934 sous la forme d'un canard en costume de marin, dans le film ''Une petite poule avisée'' (The Wise Little Hen). Au début de sa carrière, ce canard grincheux et colérique sert de contrepoint au caractère progressivement plus posé de Mickey Mouse. Il devient rapidement héros de sa propre série de dessins animés. Dans la bande dessinée, il s'entoure rapidement d'un nombre important de personnages nouveaux et d'un univers propre à lui, sous la plume de grands scénaristes-dessinateurs américains (Al Taliaferro, Carl Barks). L'importance du personnage lui-même s'efface un peu devant les nombreux autres personnages créés dans l'univers des canard, tel son oncle Balthazar Picsou. Dans le monde de l'édition d'aujourd'hui, il reste très populaire dans les pays scandinaves et d'Europe du Nord, où il l'est même davantage que Mickey Mouse, ainsi qu'en Italie : en Finlande, 1 habitant sur 4 lit "Donald Duck". En Suède, il est le plus célèbre des personnages Disney et possède son propre magazine qui a été publié en 2001 à plus de 400 000 exemplaires. En France, c'est Picsou et non Donald qui possède une publication à son nom (Picsou Magazine). Les histoires de Donald sont quand même publiées dans ces magazines ou dans Le Journal de Mickey. Malgré cette relative absence du devant de la scène, Donald reste très présent dans les produits dérivés. Le nom complet de Donald en anglais est "Donald Fauntleroy Duck". Filmographie Donald Duck est apparu dans les 128 courts métrages de la série Donald Duck produite entre 1934 et 1961 ainsi que bon nombre de Mickey Mouse. Donald apparait aussi dans la série Donald et Dingo. Rien qu'avec sa propre série, il dépasse les 119 films de Mickey, produits eux entre 1928 et 1953. Donald est aussi à l'affiche de quelques longs et moyens-métrages. La filmographie comprend 15 désignations aux Oscars dont une nomination pour Der Fuehrer's Face : Désignations comme Meilleur court-métrage d'animation : *''Bons scout'' (1938) *''Donald garde-champêtre'' (1941) *''Der Fuehrer's face'' (1942, nommé) *''Donald amoureux'' (1945) *''Donald chez les écureuils'' (1947) *''Donald et les fourmis'' (1948) *''Donald et son arbre de Noël'' (1949) *''Rugged Bear'' (1953) Désignations comme Meilleur court-métrage documentaire : *''The New Spirit'' (1942) *''Donald au pays des mathémagiques'' (1959) Autres désignations : *''Saludos Amigos'' (1942), oscar de la musique de film, de la chanson originale et du mixage de son pour l'année 1943 *''Les Trois Caballeros'' (1944), oscar de la musique de film et du mixage de son pour l'année 1943 Historique 1934 : Création et premières apparitions L'histoire de Donald Duck commence par l'arrivée de Clarence Nash dans les studios Disney. A cette époque, il tenait un petit "stand" tiré par des chevaux et se promenait dans les villes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, il vendait du lait aux enfants passant et imitait des sons d'animaux en guise de spectacle. C'est comme cela qu'il se fit connaître et Walt Disney, le patron des studios Disney du même nom, l'engagea pour une audition. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment, Walt cherchait à créer un personnage autour de leur souris vedette, Mickey Mouse. Après avoir entendu Clarence Nash imiter un chevreau dans "Marie a un petit agneau", Walt avait trouvé la voix pour son "canard parlant". En décembre 1933, il signe un contrat avec les studios Disney pour faire la voix d'un personnage alors à créer. Une longue carrière de plus de 50 ans avait commencée. Le 9 juin 1934, les spectateurs découvrent un nouveau cartoon : Une petite poule avisée. Dans cette "Silly Simphony", ils ne tardent pas à découvrir un nouveau personnage, Donald Duck, qui fait sa première apparition sur écran dans le rôle d'un canard paresseux qu'une mère poule va mettre sur le chemin du travail. Dès cette première aventure, il est habillé en costume de marin car pour Disney, le canard rappelle l'eau donc la marine. 127 autres épisodes suivrons jusqu'en 1961. 1935 : L'arrivée dans la bande dessinée Donald a fait ses débuts en bandes dessinées dès 1934 dans la version papier de la Silly Symphony Une petite poule avisée. Cet épisode, dessiné par Ted Osborne et Al Taliaferro, a été publié dans les bandes dessinées dominicales entre le 16 septembre et le 16 décembre 1934. Mais c'est en 1935 que naît réellement le personnage de Donald Duck avec un livre qui lui est directement dédié: une bande dessinée de 14 pages publiée par Whitman Publishing Company. Peu après, Al Taliaferro dessine des comics strips de Donald dans les journaux. Dès le 10 février 1935, Ted Osborne et Floyd Gottfredson, intègrent Donald aux histoires dominicales de Mickey, ce sont des petits gags qui tiennent en trois ou quatre cases se suivant sur de longues périodes. Il apparaît à partir du 4 mars dans l'histoire quotidienne Mickey journaliste. Ce n'est qu'à la fin des années 1930, que les auteurs-dessinateurs américains et italiens de Disney se lancent dans des histoires longues de Donald Duck. 1936 : Le début de la gloire L'année 1936 marque le début de la carrière solo de Donald Duck. Côté bande dessinée, Donald domine la production des strips des Silly Symphonies entre le 30 août 1936 et le 12 décembre 1937. Durant cette période, les histoires sont écrites par Ted Osborne et dessinées par Al Taliaferro, mais des études de leurs travaux montrent que Taliaferro participait aussi aux scénarios. L'importance est telle qu'il est alors envisagé de faire de Donald un personnage indépendant des Silly Symphonies. Cette dissociation intervient toutefois d'abord dans l'animation. Le 12 septembre 1936, dans le court-métrage Donald et Pluto de la série Mickey Mouse, Donald obtient un premier rôle aux côtés du chien de Mickey, la souris n'apparaissant pas. Ce film marque le début de la carrière solo de Donald, qui naîtra quelques mois plus tard au début 1937. 1937 - 1941 : Les séries Donald Duck et la famille L'année 1937 est un grand tournant dans l'histoire de Donald, comme le sera aussi l'année 1947, de nombreuses nouveautés interviennent autour du canard colérique. Tout d'abord Donald obtient sa propre série de dessins animés, suivie peu après par ses propres bandes dessinées. Cette période voit aussi sa vie changée avec l'apparition d'une famille et de nouveaux traits de caractères. La série animée Donald Duck En 1937, Donald débute sa propre série de court-métrages avec Don Donald sorti le 9 janvier avec au scénario Carl Barks et Jack Hannah. :Dans ce film, le spectateur découvre le personnage sujet de tous les amours de Donald. La cane ne s'appelle pas encore Daisy, mais Donna. Cette période est très chargée pour l'« acteur Donald » qui, en plus de sa propre série, est présent dans plusieurs films de la série des Mickey Mouse au sein du trio Mickey - Donald - Dingo, entame la série Dingo et Donald, et se voit attribuer une fiancée caractérielle et une grande famille. De plus cette même année, le film Inventions modernes est remarquable par le fait que Donald est le seul héros. À la fin du court métrage Donald est "emprisonné" dans un fauteuil de barbier mécanique, le gag de Carl Barks. Nash associe le succès hilarant du film à une anecdote : «Au Canada, un homme riait tellement qu'il aurait perdu son dentier dans le cinéma, derrière lui ». En parallèle les productions de Disney changent aussi. On peut noter l'arrêt des Silly Symphonies, le ralentissement des Mickey Mouse par manque de possibilités scénaristiques mais aussi un redéploiement, voulu par Walt, des animateurs en équipes séparées spécialisées sur des personnages. Cette répartition en plus d'être financièrement plus économique permet aussi une meilleure qualité sur chaque personnage, Donald est ainsi confié à Jack Hannah et Jack King, Pluto par Norman Ferguson et Charles August Nichols, Mickey par Bill Roberts et Riley Thompson tandis Jack Kinney prend en charge Dingo. Le duo Barks-Hannah réalisera les scénari de 27 dessins animés entre 1937 et 1947, l'âge d'or de Donald, et la plupart sous la direction de Jack King. À cette époque, Donald est parvenu à une apparence «moderne », principalement plus ronde, comme Mickey Mouse avait pu le faire dans les années 1930 sous l'impulsion de David Hand et aussi à partir de 1939 avec celle de Franklin Thomas et Ollie Johnston. Donald dans ses propres bandes dessinées Le 7 février 1937, Donald apparaît dans son propre strip au sein d'un journal quotidien. Ces histoires sont dessinées par Al Taliaferro, d'après un scénario de Bob Karp. Le 15 mai 1937, Donald intervient pour la première fois dans une histoire spécialement taillée pour un journal à séries. L'histoire fut publiée par l'entreprise anglaise Fleetway] et s'intitulait « Donald et Donna ». Dans leurs histoires, le duo Osborne-Taliaferro transforme Donald de campagnard en citadin. Ils insérèrent même les premiers membres de la famille des canards : ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou, qui débutèrent le 17 octobre 1937. Ce sont les triplés, fils de Della, la sœur de Donald. Ils sont envoyés à Donald pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux pendant le séjour à l'hôpital du père des triplés, qui lui doit se remette de leurs dernières frasques. Donald devient alors une sorte de père adoptif. Fin 1937, Disney a octroyé les droits de production de série à la maison italienne Mondadori. La série de Federico Pedrocchi s'intitulant Paolino Paperino e il Mistero di Marte est alors publiée entre le 30 décembre 1937 et le 28 avril 1938. Dans cette histoire, Donald et son compère d'Une petite poule avisée Peter Pig vont sur Mars. L'histoire est publiée d'une façon hebdomadaire sur 18 mois. Ceci constitue la première série de longue durée avec Donald et, à la différence des comic-strip de Taliaferro, la première série d'aventures avec Donald. Quand Il Misterio di Marte s'arrêta, une nouvelle série est lancée Paolino Paperino inviato speciale qui dure alors 30 semaines. Cette histoire d'espionnage, inédite en France a depuis été rééditée en suédois en 1988 dans Ma vie comme canard (Mitt liv som anka), sous le titre Donald dans l'incendie (Kalle Anka i elden). Les débuts de Donald aux États-Unis dans les séries journalistiques ont quant à eux attendu encore quelques années. Les canards, une grande famille À l'instar de Mickey avec Minnie, Donald est doté d'une « fiancée ». Mais contrairement à Mickey qui a toujours connu Minnie, la première fiancée de Donald ne sera pas la bonne. Une cane nommée Donna Duck apparaît en janvier 1937 dans Don Donald. Ce fait en partie anodin marque le début d'une importante histoire familiale parfois inextricable. La fiancée de Donald, Donna Duck sera « définitivement (re)baptisée » Daisy Duck en 1940 dans L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out). Mais ce n'est pas la fin de Donna. Carl Barks en 1953 la transforme en sœur de Daisy et lui donne trois filles, Lili, Lulu et Zizi. En bande dessinée, Donald se voit confier trois neveux fin 1937, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, fils de sa sœur Della Duck, mariée selon Don Rosa au frère de Daisy. Dès le 15 avril 1938, ces « chenapans » apparaissent dans le court-métrage Les Neveux de Donald. Daisy et les trois neveux commencent alors à prendre une part plus importante dans la vie de Donald. En 1939, Donald est confronté aux peurs des superstitions dans Donald le chanceux. Il est ensuite gratifié d'un cousin un jars nommé Gus Glouton dans le court métrage au nom très explicite Le Cousin de Donald. En 1940, Al Taliaferro représente dans un strip hebdomadaire sur une photo, la grand-mère de Donald, simplement surnommée Grand-mère Donald, officiellement nommée Elvire Duck né Écoutum. Elle deviendra un personnage à part entière en 1943 et sera rejointe dans sa ferme par Gus Glouton, son petit-neveu. John Grant présente Donald cuistot (1941) comme un chef d'œuvre de Jack King, alors au sommet de sa gloire, en raison de sa simplicité et de son côté très hilarant. 1942 - 1945 : Donald, personnalité militaire Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le public cherchait des personnages plus volontaires, plus forts, parfois brutaux. Tandis que des personnages comme Minnie participent à l'effort de guerre depuis le «pays », Walt Disney n'accepte pas de transformer Mickey en un personnage de propagande, et de l'envoyer au front. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas de Donald, tout au contraire. Ce n'est pas par hasard si la popularité de personnages comme Bugs Bunny ou Donald monta en flèche. Le canard après avoir lutté contre de nombreux animaux et végétaux, semble prêt pour d'autres combats. Pendant cette période, la carrière de Donald se sépare en deux axes, les courts métrages de propagande dans lesquels il est souvent un soldat et de l'autre dans deux longs métrages de type compilations, il est un «ambassadeur » un américain moyen visitant les pays d'Amérique du Sud. Longs-métrages : Voyages en Amérique du Sud [[Fichier:Three_caballeros.jpg|thumb|250px|Affiche du film Les Trois Caballeros]] Donald est présent dans deux des quatre séquences du film Saludos Amigos (1942). Ce film est un voyage touristique en Amérique du Sud avec des scènes de vie, de l'art et de la musique de cette région mais il représente aussi une caricature du touriste américain. La présence du personnage de Donald est justifiée par son caractère international, du moins par le fait que même dans sa langue natale, le canard est presque incompréhensible. À cause de cela, les animateurs ont développé pour Donald un langage corporel qui a permis de résoudre le problème de la traduction et de son coût, pour la sortie du film en Amérique du Sud. D'autres personnages ont été évoqués comme Simplet, le nain muet de Blanche-Neige, mais la teneur des émotions de Donald est plus facilement perceptible. A contrario Donald devient l'ambassadeur, le meilleur vendeur de la voie américaine, le « propagandeur n° 1 » de la société américaine. Dans ''Les Trois Caballeros'' (1945), Donald sert de fil conducteur au film. John Grant considère que le film permet à Donald Duck d'offrir un tremplin aux deux autres héros, certains critiques résumant ce constat au seul José Carioca. Jerry Beck justifie la présence de Donald dans ces deux films latino-américains par son premier amour Donna Duck une cane mexicaine apparue en 1937 dans Don Donald.Grant note que dans ce film Donald est semblable à lui-même mais il tombe amoureux de trois sud-américaines, amour qui est loin d'être platonique. Donald joue ici le rôle d'un militaire américain moyen qui profite d'être loin de son pays pour, comme l'indique Panchito, être un « little wolf's in duck's clothings » (petit loup dans des habites de canards). Il est aussi un prétendant potentiel pour des demoiselles réelles et d'après le Times, un «alarmant cas incongru de vêtements dénudés. » Sébastien Roffat indiquent que de nombreuses critiquent ont condamné le film pour son mauvais goût et ont été choqués par la répétition de l'expression de l'attirance sexuelle de Donald pour les jolies filles sud-américaines. Sean Griffin entame son analyse par un rappel que la réaction critique à l'encontre du film exprime l'inconfort de voir Donald dans une « transe » sexuelle courant de filles brésiliennes en filles mexicaines. Le Saturday Review se demande pourquoi Walt Disney et son équipe ont envoyer leurs trois caballeros pour un voyage sur un sarapi magique à travers des plages pleines de beautés ne maillot de bain. Steven Watts désapprouve les scènes où Donald en canard dévergondé convoite des jeunes femmes aux galbes généreux en chair et en os, ce film est un Disney et cela en a perturbé plus d'un. Le Philadelphia Record note que «la pensée sexuelle est agréable mais définitivement freudienne... notre vieil ami Donald devient un malard très dévergondé ainsi qu'un coureur de jupon à la Harpo Marx. » Un journaliste du The New Yorker voit dans la scène avec Donald et une jeune fille sur une allée plantée de hauts cactus une image phallique et suggère de demander son avis à la commission Hays. Grant commente ces propos en déclarant simplement que l'intrusion d'une telle promiscuité dans la vie de Donald n'est pas un succès. La production d'autres courts-métrages ce ce genre a été entamée pour d'éventuelles compilations mais abandonnée. Ainsi un court-métrage prévu pour juin 1944 avec Donald lépidoptèriste, intitulé La Loca Mariposa semble anticipé la scène des insectes du miroir du film Alice au pays des merveilles (1951). Courts-métrages : Donald, héros de guerre Avant 1941, Donald apparaît dans environ 50 films mais après cette date et jusqu'en 1965, c'est plus d'une centaine de films qui comprennent le personnage. Tandis que la production des Mickey Mouse est stoppée de 1942 à 1947, celle de la série Donald Duck se fait à un rythme de 7 à 10 films par an jusqu'en 1955. En 1949, la popularité de Donald dépasse même celle de Mickey, il est la vedette Disney des temps de guerre. Certains dessins animés de Donald servent à la propagande de guerre : Donald devient ainsi soldat et vit l'enrôlement, les combats dans la jungle. Sa première confrontation à la guerre se fait dans Donald bénévole (The Volunteer Worker, septembre 1940) dans lequel il est l'un des bénévoles donnant à une œuvre caritative pour le soutien aux soldats. Dans The New Spirit (1942), Donald est sollicité pour payer ses impôts. Le film montre les conséquences de ne payer à temps les taxes et a été réalisé dans un laps de temps très court par Dick Huemer et Joe Grant au début de l'année 1942, le scénario aurait été écrit en deux jours. Le film à peine achevé, les deux animateurs se sont envolés pour Washington accompagnés de Walt et Roy Disney pour le présenter au Département du Trésor des États-Unis. Lorsque le secrétaire au trésor Henry Morgenthau montra son désaccord sur la mise au second plan du personnage du fonctionnaire des impôts, Walt Disney répondit que l'usage de Donald Duck équivalait à Clarke CGable pour le studio MGM. Pour Grant, l'effet du film sur la population américaine n'a jamais été calculé, «spécialement sur les payeurs récalcitrants mais il est connu que le film a eu un rôle très significatif ». Les séquences avec Donald ont été dirigée par Wilfred Jackson et celle militaire par Ben Sharpsteen. Les studios Disney ont eu du mal à se faire payer par l'état américain, commanditaire du film, les 80 000 USD de frais de production. Le 1er mai 1942 dans Donald à l'armée (Donald Gets Drafted), Donald reçoit son avis d'incorporation et se voit engagé sous les drapeaux, rattaché au sergent Pat Hibulaire. C'est grâce à cet avis que l'on apprend le second prénom de Donald, Fauntleroy. Le film Donald's Decision (1942) voulait faire acheter des bons canadiens mais il montre clairement que les studios Disney réutilisaient des séquences pour réduire les coûts. Le film reprend en grande partie des séquences de L'Ange gardien de Donald (1938) dont les deux consciences de Donald. Fin 1942, Carl Barks décide de démissionner des studios Disney pour travailler directement avec l'éditeur des histoires de Donald, Western Publishing. Dans Der Fuehrer's Face (1943) dirigé par Jack Kinney, il rêve qu'il est un travailleur dans une fabrique de munitions au pays des « Nutzi ». Le Nutziland est une parodie de l'Allemagne nazie, le terme de Nutzi étant un jeu de mot entre « Nut », fou, et « Nazi ». Ce film se termine par l'apparition en ombre de la Statue de la Liberté. Der Fuehrer's Face remporte l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage animé la même année et est sans conteste la plus grande contribution de Donald à l'effort de guerre. La chanson jouée au début du film composée par Oliver Wallace, jouée au début du film par le groupe nazi devint très populaire et avait même été diffusée à la radio avant la sortie du film. La chanson est vendue par le label Southern Music Publishing à 200 000 dès novembre 1942 et lorsque l'animateur newyorkais Martin Block annonce début octobre 1942 offrir le disque pour toute souscription à bonds de guerre de 30 USD, le soir même 10 000 souscriptions ont été enregistrés. Dans The Spirit of '43, Donald est tiraillé entre deux facettes de sa personnalité: le zazou qui le pousse à dépenser son argent en futilités et l'économe, représenté par un écossais préfigurant Balthazar Picsou, qui l'incite à payer ses impôts afin de soutenir l'effort de guerre. Le dernier film lié à une carrière militaire pour Donald est Commando Duck (1944). Liste des films militaires de Donald Duck *''Donald à l'armée'' (Donald Gets Drafted) - 1er mai 1942 *''Donald se camoufle (''The Vanishing private) ''- 25 septembre 1942 *''Donald parachutiste ''(''Sky Trooper) - 6 novembre 1942 *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - 1er janvier 1943 *''The Spirit of '43'' - 7 janvier 1943 *''Gauche... Droite (''Fall Out, Fall In) - 23 avril 1943 *''Facéties militaires (''The Old Army Game) - 5 novembre 1943 *''À l'attaque (''Home Defense) - 26 novembre 1943 *''Commando Duck'' - 2 juin 1944 1947 - 1949 : La période d'après-guerre Après la Seconde guerre mondiale l'univers de Donald ne cesse de s'étendre. Les publications à l'international font grandir le nombre d'histoires et celui des personnages. En 1947 dans Donald chez les écureuils, Jack Hannah confronte Donald avec les écureuils Tic et Tac qui avaient déjà ennuyé Pluto en 1943 dans Pluto soldat. Dans Le Dilemme de Donald, Jack King « parodie la psychanalyse » et « donne aussi à Daisy la possibilité de jouer les vedettes ». Pour Grant, cette période est marquée de la patte de Jack King qui « associe une progression quasi-logique des événements à une certaine irréalité, permet à de nombreux courts métrages de plaire au public ». King prouve que parfois dans l'animation, «en fonction du contexte, la plus mauvaise blague peut être la plus drôle ». Un autre fait important de l’année 1947 est la création par Carl Barks de l'oncle Balthazar Picsou qui amène ensuite la création d'un énorme arbre généalogique, d'une ribambelle de personnages. On peut aussi noter en 1948 la création de Gontran Bonheur. En 1948, le groupe danois Egmont (à l'époque « Gutenberghus ») publie en Suède Anka & C:o. Ces magazines sont étendus rapidement à toute la Scandinavie, tandis que d'autres hebdomadaires du nom de Donald Duck apparaissent en Finlande ou aux Pays-Bas. Les années 1950 : Fin de carrière cinématographique Les années 1950 marquent la fin de la série de courts métrages de Donald Duck. En 1953 dans le film Les Cacahuètes de Donald, Donald trouve un de ses rares alliés dans la guerre qui l'oppose à Tic et Tac en Dolorès un éléphant de zoo, où Donald travaille comme gardien. En 1953 Romano Scarpa débute à Mondadori, c'est la personne qui se révèle la plus influente des séries Disney. Sa version de Donald a ses racines chez Barks, mais son action sur cinq décennies voit aussi la création de personnages bien à lui. Le personnage le plus connu est Brigitte McBridge, une cane éperdument amoureuse de Picsou. Barks à lui-même commenté Brigitte, et exprima son intérêt positif à son sujet. La vie de Donald se poursuit alors surtout avec la bande dessinée, avant la création de séries télévisées et des jeux vidéo dans les décennies suivantes. Toutefois en 1959, Donald apparaît dans son premier moyen-métrage Donald au pays des mathémagiques. Donald tient dans ce film un rôle qui sera dévolu à partir de 1969, à un nouveau membre de sa famille, un oncle (très) éloigné, le professeur Donald Dingue. Ce moyen-métrage est la première tentative télévisuelle de Donald. Les années 1960 : Explosion des bandes dessinées européennes En 1961, le dernier court métrage d'animation avec Donald Duck, The Litterbug sort au cinéma. Côté bande dessinée, les années 1960 sont marquées par une augmentation du nombre de créateurs de séries. C'est surtout au sein de la maison d'édition danoise Egmont et des séries italiennes que Donald évolue. La maison d'édition Egmont (dont le siège est à Copenhague) commence à exploiter la licence des séries Disney dès 1948 mais c'est à partir des années 1960, suite à l'achat de l'éditeur Aschehoug, spécialisé dans les livres que les publications se font plus nombreuses. Durant les années 1970, les séries d'Egmont représentent l'écrasante majorité des productions de l'univers des canards de Disney. Le Donald présenté dans ces séries peut se caractériser ainsi : Donald habite avec ses neveux au 111, rue des pommes du paradis à Donaldville. Il a pour voiture le modèle 1934 de marque la Scrutto, avec une plaque d'immatriculation portant le numéro 313. Il travaille irrégulièrement dans une fabrique de margarine à Donaldville. Picsou oblige souvent Donald à travailler pour lui, ou bien à le suivre pour les chasses au trésor. Lorsqu'il travaille pour son oncle, c'est pour un salaire de misère de 30 centimes de l'heure. Il réalise pour lui des tâches sans intérêt comme par exemple nettoyer les milliards de pièces contenues dans son coffre-fort. Malheureusement pour lui, l'argent qu'il voit ne sort jamais d'où il est. Lors des chasses au trésor, les gaffes de Donald sont même au contraire un motif pour Picsou d'allonger les dettes de Donald. D'un autre côté, l'Italie n'est pas en reste. thumb|Fantomiald Avec le concours du scénariste Guido Martina et du dessinateur Giovan Battista Carpi, la personnalité de Donald se trouve modifiée surtout lorsqu'en 1969 ils créent Fantomiald (Paperinik), l'alter-ego de Donald, un super-héros masqué. Ceci donna à Donald une nouvelle dimension, maintenant il peut : *Tenter de faire quelque chose contre le comportement de Picsou qui utilise à son avantage les difficultés financières de ses neveux ; *Utiliser l'aspect super-héros pour raviver l'amour de Daisy ; *Contrer Gontran et tous les autres personnages qui le voyaient comme un perdant notoire. Mais tout ceci reste compliqué, car son identité doit rester secrète. Plusieurs auteurs ont ensuite critiqué cette nouvelle facette de Donald, car l'intrusion du super-héros a considérablement modifié la personnalité de Donald. Les années 1970 : Un personnage toujours contemporain thumb|Le Donald de [[Giorgio Cavazzano]] Les années 1970 voient l'essor du Donald moderne, avec par exemple le Donald au look « techno » adopté par Giorgio Cavazzano et qui a été repris par de nombreux auteurs. On peut aussi noter l'apparition de Pulcinella, l'amoureuse de Donald qui est l'une des créations les plus célèbres de la production Disney italienne. Par ailleurs, dans les pays scandinaves, on commence à prendre la mesure de Barks (fanzines) et ses histoires sont rééditées en grand nombre, tandis que Daan Jippes et Freddy Milton s'en emparent pour dessiner des histoires sur ce modèle. Au Danemark, c'est le Chilien Vicar qui est l'un des plus grands maîtres de Donald, et des auteurs anglais (comme Paul Halas) qui reviennent aux « fondamentaux » de Barks. En 1970, la république de Saint-Marin émets une série timbres en l'honneur de Donald. D'autres pays le feront plus tard comme le Bhoutan en 1984 puis les Maldives et Grenade. [[Fichier:2837569228_d2b3ccae36.jpg|thumb|Couverture de l'album Mickey Mouse Disco]] En 1979 Disneyland Records édite Mickey Mouse Disco, un album de musique comprenant des versions disco des classiques musicaux de Disney, et dont la promotion est assurée par une compilation de courts-métrages d'animation, sorti le 25 juin 1980. Les années 1980 : Renouveau pour les 50 ans thumb|Le Donald Duck de [[Daniel Branca]] Dans les années 1980, Vicar et l'Argentin Daniel Branca, au trait énergique, produisent toujours sur le modèle de Barks, des histoires de Donald comptées parmi les meilleures, qui mettent l'accent sur la vie de tous les jours du canard, tandis que les auteurs italiens sont plus axés sur les grandes aventures et abordent des thèmes de science-fiction et des reprises des grands classiques (avec Massimo De Vita, fils de Pier Lorenzo). En 1983, Donald réapparaît au cinéma dans Le Noël de Mickey où il joue le rôle du neveu d'Ebenezer Scrooge dans cette adaptation d'Un chant de Noël de Charles Dickens. Mais il ne développe pas dans ce film son tempérament ce qui fait dire à John Grant que cette apparition est à la fois « agréable et décevante ». Les années 1980 marquent également un regain d'intérêt pour l'univers des canards de Disney, ainsi que l'apparition d'une nouvelle «école » pour les canards, l'école française, en plus de l'américaine, de l'italienne et de la scandinave. Les premières histoires de Donald made in France sont publiées en 1982. La première est Le Papillon qui venait du froid dessinée par Claude Marin et écrite par Louis Cance et Patrice Valli. L'intérêt pour Donald est en partie ravivé grâce à l'anniversaire de ses 50 ans en 1984 qui coïncide avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle direction à la tête de la société Disney, menée par Michael Eisner. À cette occasion, un avion nommé Duck One sillonne les États-Unis avec à son bord Clarence Nash, la voix du canard. Le 21 mai 1984, Donald laisse ses empreintes de pas dans le ciment devant le Grauman's Chinese Theatre, aux côtés du nom de Clarence Nash. thumb|left|Jaquette du jeu. L'année 1984 marque aussi le premier jeu vidéo produit par Walt Disney Educational Productions avec Donald, Donald Duck's Playground. De nombreux titres de jeu vidéo seront édités principalement au début des années 1990 puis à partir de 2000. L'année 1985 est marquée par la mort de Clarence Nash, Tony Anselmo a ensuite repris la voix de Donald Duck. Le 21 mai 1986, le Français Claude Marin dessine le personnage sous l'apparence d'un bébé dans la série Bébés Disney dont la publication a débuté dans le numéro 1769 du ''Journal de Mickey''. En 1987, paraît la série ''La Bande à Picsou'' où Donald apparaît très rarement. Il est un oncle absent en raison de son travail de matelot dans l'armée. Le reste des histoires se concentre surtout sur les personnages de Picsou, de Riri, Fifi et Loulou et de nouveaux personnages. Elles poursuivent le principe lancé par Barks des chasses aux trésors. [[Fichier:249281_roger_rabbit.jpg|thumb|Donald en face à face avec Daffy Duck dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit]] En 1988, Donald apparaît dans le long métrage Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit où il fait un numéro de piano avec et contre Daffy Duck, et pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, il explose de colère. Les années 1990 et 2000 : L'Italie moteur du développement En 1990, Donald apparait dans le film Le Prince et le Pauvre comme le simple valet de Mickey. Dans les années 1990, les histoires hollandaises ont un grand succès (notamment Ben Verhagen, Mau Heymans, Kirsten de Graaf). Ces auteurs reprennent le style de Barks des années 1948-1952. À mentionner aussi Tito Faraci en Italie et Francesco Guerrini. Vers le milieu des années 1990, le personnage de Fantomiald, créé en Italie en 1969, est relancé et modernisé dans une publication mensuelle italienne nommée PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, proche du format des comics de super-héros. Dans ce mensuel, Donald Duck reprend une vie de super-héros assez proche de celle de Fantomiald mais le monde qui l'entoure et son comportement sont plus actuels. Cette série débute le 14 mars 1996 par Evroniani Dans la version originale, il conserve son pseudonyme de Paperinik mais comme des incohérences apparaissent et aussi pour conserver le symbole PK, le personnage est nommé dans certains pays Powerduck. Toutefois Donald est rarement mentionné dans cette version.thumb|Powerduck Fin 1998, Bruno Enna, Diego Fasano et Paola Mulazz crée en Italie, une série intitulée Paperino Paperotto (Donald Junior) narrant l'enfance de Donald Duck. Elle débute le 12 janvier 1999 dans Topolino N.2250 avec une histoire dessinée par Alessandro Barbucci. La fin des années 1990 offre à Donald un rôle comparable à celui de Mickey dans Fantasia (1940). Il joue le rôle de l'assistant de Noé lors du remplissage de l'Arche dans la séquence Pomp and Circumstance de Fantasia 2000. Dans les années 2000, Lars Jensen, Flemming Andersen et Casty sont les auteurs les plus renommés. En 2001, PKNA est remplacée par une nouvelle version nommée PK² ou Duclair en anglais, publiée de février 2001 à août 2002. En août 2002, la série PK² est remplacée par PK en Italie (ou PK - Pikappa) aussi nommée ''Powerduck'' en France (code PK3). La première histoire est Superhéros par hasard L'environnement à encore changé par rapport à la version précédente. Donaldville est très différente, l'aspect du héros reste proche mais sa personnalité change comme son arsenal d'« outils/gadgets ». À l'instar des premières versions, l'origine du personnage est racontée dans certains épisodes mais n'a rien à voir avec les précédentes. C'est cette version qui a été adaptée en jeux vidéo sous le nom Donald Duck : Qui est PK ? (2002). thumb|left|Etoile de Donald Duck sur le walk of fame.Le 10 août 2004, Donald est récompensé par un étoile sur le Walk of Fame à Hollywood. Les deux décennies 1990 et 2000 sont surtout marquées par l'informatique, d'un côté avec les nombreux jeux vidéo mettant en scène le Donald colérique et celui simple acolyte de Mickey et de l'autre les images de synthèse avec la série La Maison de Mickey montrant Donald en 3D. Dans cette série le personnage est graphiquement beaucoup plus lissé qu'en bande dessinée. Ses plumes sont ainsi presque non apparentes mais son caractère et son problème d'élocution sont intacts malgré la jeune audience visée par la série. Le 1er juin 2010, Glénat annonce la publication en bande dessinée des œuvres complètes de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck en 2011 et 2012 ainsi que de nouvelles histoires. Analyse du personnage Apparence et caractéristiques L'un des éléments caractéristiques de Donald est son phrasé ainsi que la sonorité de sa voix. Cette sonorité a donné à tort son nom à l'effet Donald Duck, fait de parler avec une voix déformée par l'hélium. Aspect graphique Donald est un canard anthropomorphique mais il reste plus proche du canard que d'autres personnages tels que la souris Mickey Mouse ou le chien Dingo. Une posture typique de Donald est celle de la pose de combat, qu'il adopte dès 1934 dans Le Gala des orphelins pour tenter de rosser les chenapans qui l'exaspèrent. Cette posture montre la flexibilité du corps du canard, tel que pouvait l'avoir Mickey dans ses premières années mais que Donald conserve et donne aussi à ces ascendants-descendants. Donald, et les autres canards de Disney, peuvent adopter des postures vraiment fantastiques, à tel point que Walt Disney déclare qu'ils ont «une plasticité plus ! ». Jack Hannah ajoute que cette plasticité physique n'a d'égal que celle de caractère qui permet à Donald de passer de « l'abattement du condamné au sourire du diable ». Son physique évolue aussi en 1936 entre Mickey's Grand Opera et Le Déménagement de Mickey : *Ses orteils ont été raccourcis ; *Ses genoux cagneux ont disparus au profit de «tubes lisses et malléables » comme la plupart des autres personnages de Disney de l'époque ; *Ses doigts de plumes au bout de ses ailes sont devenus des mains presque humaines à quatre doigts. Il possède depuis ses débuts une tenue de marin qui évolua peu, elle s'est raccourcie vers 1936 comme le béret associé. Toutefois, certains détails n'ont pas changé comme l'absence de pantalon sauf dans quelques rares scènes de baignades où il porte un maillot intégral. Mais l'aspect essentiel de Donald est la très forte interaction de son aspect graphique avec ses expressions. Flora O'Brien déclare que l'âme de Donald et son corps ne font qu'un. Le visage de Donald est déjà très expressif avec ses grands yeux surmontés de sourcils très mobiles, souvent soulignés par des mèches sur sa tête. Mais chaque élément de sa tenue et de son corps réagit en fonction de la situation et accroît la signification. Ainsi le ruban de son béret tombe sur le nez dans un moment de contrariété ou le béret s'envole dans un moment de surprise, tandis que sa veste s'enroule parfois sous le coup de la colère, sa queue devenant même une main pour différentes actions. John Grant fait un parallèle entre l'évolution de Mickey Mouse vue selon une optique anthropologique par le naturaliste Stephen Jay Gould dans un essai publié en mai 1979 et celle de Donald. Les deux ayant pour lui rajeunit de la même façon, juste un peu moins pour Donald. Voici ce que disait Gould : :Les transformations de Mickey à travers le temps ont eu un effet général de le rendre plus jeune. En même temps que le visage de Mickey se faisait moins espiègle et « plus juvénile. La taille de son crâne a augmenté, ainsi que la taille de sa tête par rapport au reste du corps ... ses jambes se sont raccourcies mais épaissies, ses yeux se sont relativement beaucoup agrandis. Tous ces développements sont des signes d'augmentation de la jeunesse. » Donald est involontairement à l'origine d'une énigme assez connue : Pourquoi Donald met une serviette autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche, alors qu'habituellement il ne met jamais de pantalon ou autre ? On peut toutefois noter l'apparition depuis l'été 2006, d'une gamme de produits nommée Disney Cuties présentant Donald Duck sous un aspect cute, style graphique inspiré par le manga, et plus particulièrement les personnages Hello Kitty et Pucca. Le caractère Donald Duck possède plusieurs traits de caractère particuliers : *Colérique et grincheux entre les années 1930 et les années 1950, il s'assagit progressivement (sans perdre son côté râleur) avec l'entrée des neveux chez les Castors Juniors et grâce à l'avarice et le côté bougon de l'oncle Picsou ; *Il est malmené par une formidable malchance. La chance éhontée de l'oisif et suffisant cousin Gontran Bonheur l'enrage d'autant plus ; *Les auteurs de la fin du XXe siècle, comme Don Rosa, ont ajouté à ce portrait un aspect d'amour paternel qui lie Donald à ses trois neveux et qui efface l'autoritarisme parental des premières années de cohabitation entre eux. Les traits de Donald sont dus au département des scénari des studios Disney qui n'accorda que des catastrophes au personnage de Donald afin d'être en adéquation avec son caractère. Le caractère de Donald selon Jack Hannah est tout ce que l'être humain peut avoir comme sentiment : « mignon, malicieux, chaleureux, froid et ce à n'importe quel moment ». La liste des adjectifs pour le qualifier pourrait être sans fin mais pour n'en retenir que quelques uns : « Crédule, rêveur, persévérant, déterminé voir obstiné, héroïque mais pas téméraire, grincheux, angoissé, fier, égocentrique, hystérique et surtout colérique. » Jack Hannah, cité par John Grant, indique qu'à l'époque des débuts de Donald, « il était déjà difficile de trouver des histoires pour Mickey... vous ne pouviez pas trop le bousculer. Et Dingo, vous ne pouviez pas bousculer le simple d'esprit ... Donald était très versatile à utiliser... Donald pouvait être n'importe quoi. » Son caractère a évolué surtout à partir de 1937, comme Mickey Mouse, Donald était un personnage affecté par la dépression. Il avait ainsi exercé de nombreux emplois, et son tempérament l'a en quelque sorte aidé à s'en sortir. Avec l'année 1937, il reprend un peu de calme, il s'installe dans une maison. En 1938, il prend des cours de self control dans le film justement intitulé Le Sang-froid de Donald (Self Control en anglais), son caractère emporté devient un élément central de sa personnalité. C'est une première étape avant son rôle d'ange gardien dans L'Ange gardien de Donald et la naissance de son côté paternaliste pour Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans ''Les Neveux de Donald'', tous deux aussi de 1938. Il adopte aussi dans les années 1940 un côté libidineux. Cet ensemble de traits est pour John Grant la raison de son succès et son abondante carrière. Mais cela l'a aussi desservi. Il est ainsi d'après lui plus apprécié par les adultes que par les jeunes qui ne retrouvent pas en lui la force du héros, à cause du mauvais caractère. La conséquence est que Donald est très populaire en bandes dessinées, un support lu... plus accessible aux adultes qu'aux enfants. Mais à l'opposé les animateurs et scénaristes de Disney avaient du mal à traiter le personnage. La limitation des histoires à une succession d'actions et des réactions colériques de Donald a limité les efforts des artistes. En 1944, John Hubley indique simplement : «Donald est venu avec ses caractéristiques ... Le résultat a été une limitation à la fois pour les auteurs, dans leurs tentatives d'élargir le contenu des histoires et pour les animateurs à rendre expressif les actions et réactions du personnage. » Bill Tytla est lui plus critique : «Les canards je n'aime pas, non pas du tout. Les canards je n'ai pas la patience de travailler avec. » John Grant émet la possibilité que graphiquement les canards de Disney sont très, trop, proches des oies au point que Donald soit plus proche de l'oie que du canard, rendant peu aisé pour les animateurs les séances d'étude sur des animaux vivants. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le public d'apprécier Donald. Donald montre dans Donald amoureux (1945) un trait de caractère répréhensible le rendant très humain : il « emprunte » l'argent de ses neveux dans leur tire-lire pour emmener en rendez-vous Daisy, habillée à la mode du Old South. Pris de remords, autre trait humain, il remet de l'argent mais averti par le narrateur il tente de reprendre une pièce mise en trop et est pris la main dans la tire-lire par ses neveux. Il possède un élément similaire à Pluto, une conscience double à la fois angélique et diabolique qui apparaît sous la forme de réplique miniature de lui-même en forme d'ange ou en forme de diable. Donald Duck partage de nombreux traits communs avec le canard Daffy Duck : les traits physiques du canard, un caractère colérique, une difficulté à parler (bien que plus minime pour Daffy). Ils joueront d'ailleurs ensemble (comme Bugs Bunny et Mickey) dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (1988). Une voiture unique thumb|250px|Dessin de Barks de la 313 Donald Duck est le seul grand personnage de l'univers des canards de Disney à ne posséder qu'une seule voiture (à part quelques brèves exception où il en gagne une autre). Cette voiture rouge avec la plaque d'immatriculation 313 n'a pas été créée par Carl Barks mais par Al Taliaferro, qui a dessiné des centaines de gags pendant un grand nombre d'années. L'étrange voiture, pneus gonflés, ouverte avec des sièges arrières dans le compartiment à bagages a été le compagnon de Donald à travers toutes ses histoires malgré sa tendance à tomber en panne à des moments cruciaux. Cependant, on peut constater que c'est une petite voiture très rapide, et que le prix des pneus ne doit pas être un problème puisqu'on ne la voit quasiment jamais toucher la chaussée ! Barks a déclaré que 313 ne devait pas être, à son avis, destiné à être sa date de naissance (le 13 mars) mais plutôt un nombre malchanceux. N'importe qui avec un tel numéro serait tout simplement une personne avec une triple dose de malchance ! Noms à l'étranger Arabe : بطوط (Batout) Croate : Paško Patak Danois : Anders And Espéranto : Donaldo Anaso Estonien : Piilupart Donald Finnois : Aku Ankka Hongrois'' : Donald Kacsa'' 'I'slandais : Andrés Önd Italien'' : Paperino Letton '': Donalds Daks Lituanien'' : Antulis Donaldas'' Polonais'' : Kaczor Donald'' Portugais'' : Pato Donald'' Slovaque'' : Káčer Donald'' Suédois'' : Kalle Anka (Anka signifie Canard tandis que Kall signifie froid.)'' Tchèque'' : Kačer Donald'' Turc'' : Donald Amca'' Vietnamien'' : Vịt Donald'' Donald Duck est le nom du personnage en anglais, en allemand, en norvégien, en français et en néerlandais. Duck Donald Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Habitant de Donaldville Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Employé de Balthazar Picsou